kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Elora Wintersong
' Elora Wintersong' is a hero unit in Kingdom Rush. She must be unlocked by buying the Premium Content or purchased with $4.99 (iOS versions). Description If magic was made of ice, it would melt, run through her veins, and freeze again. Good, but merciless, she will freeze and shatter any who cross her! Stats Statistics Skills * Permafrost: Slows ground enemies in a line from Elora for 3 seconds. Cooldown: 8 seconds. ** Level 1: Slows enemies in a moderate range. Unlocks at Hero Level 2. ** Level 2: Slows enemies in a longer range. Unlocks at Hero Level 5. ** Level 3: Slows enemies in the longest range. Unlocks at Hero Level 8. * Ice Storm: Calls icicles to a place, dealing damage to enemies caught inside it. Cooldown: 10 seconds. ** Level 1: Calls 3 icicles. Unlocks at Hero Level 4. 31~101 damage. ** Level 2: Calls 5 icicles. Unlocks at Hero Level 7. 31~123 damage. ** Level 3: Calls 8 icicles. Unlocks at Hero Level 10. 31~189 damage. *Elora also has a 30% chance to freeze enemies on her regular attacks. Freezing last 2~4 seconds. Tips and Tricks *Elora is a very squishy hero, not as much as Magnus Spellbane but still weak enough to die quickly against stronger enemies. *Permafrost and Ice Storm are very good for slowing down enemies, giving the towers a better chance to do damage to them. *Elora will usually use the Permafrost ability first, then will do damage to the helpless enemies with her Ice Storm. *Even if it is recommended to hold Elora behind your melee troops, she can still hold ground by herself if needed. *Elora attacks slowly, but hard. Use her to damage the most troublesome foes, as she can kill them quickly. *Elora has very good crowd control, along with a strong attack and magic damage, making good for a very large variety of situations. *Other ranged enemies can defeat her, but will take time to, due to her exceptional health and armour for a mage. *Elora has a longer range than the other ranged heroes, making her good for sniping foes. *Elora is slow to level up, making her more useful in elite stages where she can reach her full potential. *Ice Storm is effective against groups and large enemies as well, because their large hitbox forces them to take multiple hits from the spikes. Quotes * Ice, ice, baby! * Winter is coming! * It's chilling time! * Cool! * (upon death) Nooo! Trivia *'"Winter is coming" '- Motto of the House of Stark in A Song of Ice and Fire. *'"Ice, ice, baby"' - The name and lyric of a song by rapper Vanilla Ice. The song is well known for sharing the baseline of the song Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie. *'"Cool!"' - Meaning both cold and awesome. *'"It's chilling time!" '- A sleight on the phrase "It's clobberin' time!", the catch phrase of choice for The Thing from Marvel series The Fantastic Four. This phrase would later be used in it's original format for Frontiers hero Grawl. *Elora Wintersong can kill a goblin in one shot at level one and at level 10 she can kill a goblin in a melee battle in one shot on easy or normal. Gallery HeroSkill_Elora_1.PNG|Ice Storm HeroSkill_Elora_2.PNG|Permafrost Elora in action.gif|Elora in action Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes